Ok! Let's Fly
by RizkyKey
Summary: Kris dan Lay bertaruh untuk saling memperebutkan Tao. Exo fanfic. KrisTao or LayTao? Chapter empat update! Yang udah lama nunggu silahkan dibaca! RnR please :D
1. Prologue

**Title : Ok (Let's Fly!)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship,Romance,Humor and Drama**

**Main Cast : -Huang Zi Tao**

** -Wu Yi Fan**

** -Zhang Yi Xing**

** -Kim Jong In**

**Cameo : Semua anak Exo dan beberapa personil boyband SMENT lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : EXO dan lainnya bukan punya Key,tapi punya Tuhan YME. Cuma minjam,hehehe….**

**Note : Key kembali lagi dengan pair campur aduk!Ini Key yang Purple-LineCassie lho!Key akhirnya buat akun baru saking traumanya sama fanfiction Key yang KyuSung bersambung. Trauma mendalam,tapi hiatus dari dunia FFn malah bikin Key jadi gila plus galau hingga memutuskan kembali dengan akun baru :D . Dan fic ini terinspiransi sama lagu 'OK' B1A4.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

** L**ay menyeruput _cappuchino_-nya dengan mata berputar bosan. Dia menatap namja bernama Kris yang berada di hadapannya dengan bosan dengan jari terus mengetuk-ngetuk meja kafe seakan berpikir keras,padahal sebenarnya dia hanya menunggu jawaban dari pemuda berambut pirang cokelat di hadapannya itu.

**"J**adi,apa maumu?"tanya Lay bosan sambil menaruh gelas _cappuchino_-nya dengan halus. Kris mendengus agak keras membuat Lay balas mendengus keras.

**K**ris menyerling ke Lay. "Apa maksudmu dengan balas mendengus itu?"tanyanya dengan nada sewot. Lay mendengus tertawa.

**"D**emi Tuhan,aku cuma mendengus. Jadi,kau benar-benar ingin _kita _melakukannya?"Lay mengangkat alisnya agak ragu. "Aku pikir,itu sih oke-oke saja. Tapi…,"

**"P**engecut,"dengus Kris lagi. Waah Lay segera menatap namja di hadapannya.

_**"**_**N**amja brengsek,"balas Lay. "Kau membuang banyak waktuku untuk latihan,tahu!"

**K**ris tersenyum agak menakutkan. "Yah,jadi kau setuju tidak?Aku kan hanya bertanya seperti itu."

**L**ay kembali memainkan alis matanya. "Dia memang punya daya tarik yang luar biasa,tapi…,"

**K**ris segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Kuanggap itu pujian sekaligus tanda setuju. Senang bisa merasakan beberapa menit tidak bertengkar denganmu. Aku akan membayar semua pesananmu dan aku sendiri. Selamat bertemu di sekolah besok."

**J**ari-jari Kris menelusup cepat ke saku celananya,mengambil beberapa lembar ribu won dan meletakannya di meja kafe. "Bayarlah dengan ini. Simpanlah uangmu untuk berkencan _nanti_."

**K**ris tersenyum menakutkan lagi,membuat Lay sedikit bergidik. Kemudian Kris keluar dari kafe kecil nan damai itu,membuat Lay mengumpat-ngumpat sambil meneguk _cappuchino_-nya.

**"D**asar gege sialan!"

* * *

**#Catatan kecil tentang main cast**

**Tao: ** Remaja imut bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao ini lahir di Cina pada tanggal 2 May 1993. Penggila berat Panda dan memiliki mata Panda. Memiliki kemampuan wushu yang tidak bisa dibilang rendahan lagi,sudah tinggi malah. Bisa bersikap dewasa dan manja sekaligus. Termasuk anak yang pintar di sekolahnya dan disegani karena sikapnya yang kadang-kadang manja kepada siapa saja. Dibenci siswi-siswi di sekolahnya tapi beberapa siswa menyukainya. Polos sekali tapi waspada luar biasa,refleks yang diberikan Lay saat dia masih kecil.

**Lay: **Remaja yang bernama lengkap Zhang Yi Xing atau Lay atau _Xing-Xing_ atau _Xing Tuo _ini adalah teman baik masa kecil Tao di Cina. Pada umur 7 tahun pindah ke Korea dan menemukan Kai yang terlantar di sana dan menjadikannya saudara angkat sekaligus sahabat Lay. Kembali ke Cina pada usia 17 tahun bersama Kai dan menemukan Tao yang sudah banyak berubah yang akhirnya malah membuat Lay jatuh cinta kepada teman masa kecilnya. Memiliki tubuh yang sangat lentur yang membuatnya sangat jago nge-_dance_.

**Kris: **Kris adalah senior Lay,Tao dan Kai yang terkenal karena atlet basket,_perfect boy_,dan senyum tulusnya. Bernama asli Wu Yi Fan. Kadang tidak terlalu peduli akan sekelilingnya,membuatnya hanya mendapat beberapa orang teman tapi setumpuk penggemar. Juga jatuh ke pesona Tao saat tak sengaja tersesat ke ruang gymnasium. Kris sering iri akan Lay yang bisa berdekatan dengan Tao dengan leluasa hingga membuat kesepakatan dengan Lay.

**Kai: **Kai adalah remaja energik yang kadang _ppabo _luar biasa. Bertubuh sangat lentur,sama dengan Lay. Memiliki nama asli Kim Jong In. Kai ditemukan terlantar oleh keluaga Zhang dan akhirnya diangkat menjadi salah satu anggota resmi keluarga itu meski dia masih ngotot mempertahankan nama keluarganya,Kim. Sahabat baik Lay dan sangat mengerti Lay sehingga dia tahu apa yang Lay rasakan dengan Tao.

**.**

**.**

**End For This Prologue :D**

* * *

**Note : **Hayo,ada yang bsia tebak,pairnya KrisTao atau LayTao?

Sampai sekarang saja Key bingung,ini Tao jadinya sama siapa nantinya #pletaak.

Tapi kalau jadi LayTao,TaoRis shipper jangan marah ya. Soalnya Key juga TaoRis shipper stadium akut. Soalnya Key pikir,LayTao kayaknya keren juga tuh...

Key (mungkin) cepat update untuk cerita ini. Kalau gak cepat update,Lay akan benar-benar jadi suami Key *dikeroyok Exotics*. Hahaha...Bercanda

Gomawo


	2. Lay

**Title : Ok (Let's Fly!)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship,Romance,Humor and Drama**

**Main Cast : -Huang Zi Tao**

**-Wu Yi Fan**

**-Zhang Yi Xing**

**-Kim Jong In**

**Cameo : Semua anak Exo dan beberapa personil boyband SMENT lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : EXO dan lainnya bukan punya Key,tapi punya Tuhan YME. Cuma minjam,hehehe….**

**Note : Chapter ini penuh dengan cerita Lay,dari masa kecilnya saat bersama Tao,saat dia pindah ke Korea dan menemukan Kai,saat dia menjalani kehidupan di Korea,saat dia pulang dan menemukan Tao terus langsung jatuh cinta sama Tao :D . Dan untuk semua chapter di fic ini,bayangkan wajah Tao di MV 'History' ya…**

**1. Lay**

**.**

**.**

_**Ten years ago**_

Lay mengusap rambut namja di hadapannya dengan raut minta maaf sementara yang diusap rambutnya hanya mendengus manja. Lay mencubit kecil pipi namja di hadapannya yang hanya berbeda dua tahun darinya itu.

"Aish,Tao,aku kan,akan kembali ke Cina."Lay menjawil hidung namja bernama Tao yang ber-'gelar' sahabat baiknya itu. Tao memanyunkan bibirnya,membuat wajah anak-anaknya terlihat sangat imut saat itu.

"Tapi Tao tahu Xing-Xing gege akan kembali ke Cina lama. Sekitar sepuluh tahun lagi."Mata Tao kini berkaca-kaca,membuat Lay membawa namja kecil itu ke dadanya. Tao kini menangis di dadanya,membuat Lay-saat itu juga ingin sekali menangkup kedua belah pipi namja di pelukannya dan mengatakannya keras "JANGAN KATAKAN ITU!". Tapi dia tahu,jika dia melakukan itu juga,seketika ada dua hal yang akan berpegaruh besar baginya. Pertama,tangisan Tao akan semakin menjadi-jadi dan kedua,_image_ cowoknya akan lenyap seketika.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Lay lalu menyentuh pelan pipi Lay. "Xing gege,jangan pernah lupakan aku ya?"

Lay mengusap air mata yang turun dari pipi Tao. "Aku janji. Saat kembali ke Cina nanti,aku akan menemui kau kembali."

Mata Tao mencerah. "Benarkah?" Lay langsung mengangguk halus.

Perlahan,Lay mendaratkan kecupan-ala-adik-kakak ke kening Tao. "Aku pasti kembali,Tao-ah."

Lay dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukan Tao. "Aku harus ke _airport_ segera. _Bye_ Panda. Aku akan mengabarimu setelah aku sampai di Cina."

Lay menyeret kopernya yang memang dari tadi berada di balik punggungnya. Tao tersenyum miris kepadanya,membuat dada Lay terasa sesak.

"_Bye-bye_ Xing-xing gege,"suara Tao tampak tercekat saat itu juga. Air matanya kembali turun,membuat dada Lay semakin sesak.

"_Bye-bye again_,Huang Zi Tao."

* * *

_**A Year later**_

Lay merapatkan jaketnya. Udara musim dingin mulai terasa di Seoul. Tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh Mrs. Zhang sementara di depannya ada Mr. Zhang.

Mrs. Zhang tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah tikungan. Dia menarik lengan suaminya lalu berbisik-bisik singkat ke suaminya sambil menunjuk sebuah bocah dengan baju biru amat lusuh yang sedang asyik mengumpulkan uang dari hasil nge-_dance_-nya.

Lay terpaku menatap bocah yang kira-kira umurnya tak berbeda jauh dengannya. _Dance_ bocah itu sangat lentur,sama sepertinya. Tarian yang mempunyai literatur sederhana,tapi indah. Tarian _hip-hop_ dengan sebuah lagu Korea aliran _Dance_ yang asing di telinga Lay. Mata Lay terus mengikuti bocah itu yang terus menari.

Lay menatap ibunya. Mrs. Zhang kini tersenyum menatap bocah itu lalu mendekatinya. Dia berdialog cukup lama dengan bocah itu. Mata bocah itu lalu berbinar cerah. Dan semenit kemudian,bocah itu kini digandeng tangannya oleh Mrs. Zhang. Mr. Zhang tersenyum sementara Lay menyerngitkan keningnya.

"Siapa dia,_mum_?"Lay menarik ujung baju Mrs. Zhang. Mrs. Zhang tersenyum agak usil sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Lay.

"Saudara barumu."

Dan Lay langsung mengerti

**.**

Semua tahu keluarga Zhang sangat baik dan memiliki sifat sosial yang sangat tinggi. Mereka peduli terhadap orang miskin dan anak-anak jalanan. Mereka terkenal dermawan. Dan mereka juga terkenal memiliki harta yang luar biasa melimpah ruah,sehingga minim kemungkinan mereka tak bisa menghidupi seratus anak jalanan sekali pun.

Dan kini,Lay tengah menatap 'saudara-barunya' dengan tatapan kosong. Saudara barunya yang ternyata bernama Kim Jong In atau biasa dipanggil Kai itu kini tengah mengaggumi _T-Shirt_ Lay yang sekarang digunakannya itu. Lay juga mewarisi sikap dermawan orang tuanya,jadi dia tak mempermasalahkan bajunya-bahkan mungkin seluruh barang-barangnya dipinjam Kai. Yah,asal dikembalikan,tentu saja. Keluarga Zhang terkenal irit dan tidak suka membuang-buang uangnya untuk hal yang tidak terlalu penting,semacam membeli baju baru. Jika baju itu masih layak digunakan,digunakan oleh tiga orang sekali pun tidak apa-apa. Bukan pelit,tapi hemat.

Kai yang merasa risih dipandangi terus oleh saudara barunya itu menatap Lay dengan bingung.

"Namamu Zhang Yi Xing kan?"Kai mendekati Lay yang masih menatap kosong Kai. Lay mengangguk pelan.

"Panggilanmu?"tanya Kai. Lay tersenyum sangat kecil lalu mengacak-acak rambut Kai.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Panggilan kecilku Xing-Xing,tapi kuharap kau memanggilku Lay selama kau menjadi saudara angkatku sekaligus temanku."jelas Yi Xing. Mata Kai membulat.

"King-King?Aish,aku susah menyebutkan itu. Aku tak bisa bahasa Cina,jadi beruntunglah kau bisa bahasa Korea,"keluh Kai sambil meremas rambutnya. Lay tertawa.

"Kalau begitu Lay saja. Lay dan Kai. Enak sekali di dengar,"Lay tertawa riang. "Meski tidak nyambung dengan nama asliku."

Wajah Kai sedikit berkeriut. "Terdengar aneh,tapi okelah."

Lay tersenyum lalu kembali mengacak-acak rambut Kai. Membuat Kai menjadi sebal karena rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi kini berantakan lagi,seperti saat dia masih di jalanan.

"Hei Lay,rambutku sudah kutata rapi nih!"

"Kau keren kalau rambutmu berantakan."

"Berisik!"

* * *

_**A week later**_

Mrs. Zhang mengecup kening Kai singkat sebelum kembali terfokus ke Lay sambil tertawa kecil. "Adik kecilmu sangat menyenangkan kan?_Eomma _kerja dulu ya. Yi Xing,jaga baik-baik Jong In. Jong In,jangan menjahili Yi Xing. Kini _eomma_ barumu tahu sifat aslimu."Mrs. Zhang memutar bola matanya jahil,membuat Mr. Zhang menepuk pelan sikutnya.

"Kenapa kau jahil sekali sih,eouh?"Mr. Zhang berkata ketus-tentu saja bercanda. "JIka Yi Xing dan aku menjadi jahil,semuanya itu tertular karenamu dan Kai."

"Hahaha,sudah jangan diteruskan."Lay yang kalem segera mendorong ibunya dan ayahnya untuk segera berangkat kerja. "Jika kalian telat,perusahaan kalian nanti bangkrut lho."

"Anak kecil jangan sok tahu,"Mr. Zhang menyentil pelan dahi Lay sebelum dia masuk ke mobil keluarga Zhang. "Itu kan,perusahaan kami sendiri. Lagipula,ada Ran _ahjusshi _bisa membantu kami."

"Baik-baik ya!"pesan Mrs. Zhang sebelum akhirnya berangkat bersama suaminya tercinta,meninggalkan Lay dan Kai di rumah dengan beberapa pembantu di sana.

"Oke,"Lay menghembuskan napasnya. "Apa yang kita akan lakukan?"

"Aku belum melihat banyak rumah ini. Terlalu besar,"jawab Kai. "Ke gudang yuk,kali saja aku bisa menemukan beberapa barang yang masih bisa dipakai."

Lay mengangkat alisnya. "Gudang kami di loteng. Ayo kita ke sana."

**.**

Lay mencolek debu dari atas sebuah peti kayu berwarna cokelat dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memegang sebuah senter berwarna merah sebagai penerengan. Kai sendiri sendak menutup pintu loteng yang terletak di lantai,membuat bunyi debum halus terdengar. Kai mendekati Lay,tapi lebih tertarik ke sebuah kotak berwarna biru kristal yang tepat berada di rak bagian atas.

"Kotak apa ini?"tanya Kai bingung kepada Lay. Lay mengambilnya dan mencermatinya sambil membersihkannya dari debu yang menyelimuti setiap sisinya.

Dan napas Lay terasa tercekat ketika melihat bagian bawahnya. Huruf Mandarin terukir indah di sana,membentuk sebuah nama yang nyaris Lay lupakan semenjak menginjakan kaki di Korea.

"Apa itu Lay?"tanya Kai bingung. Lay menarik napasnya denganbeban sangat berat terasa di dadanya. Sesak,menurutnya.

"K…Kotak musik dari temanku."jawab Lay singkat sebelum menekan sebuah tombol bergambar Panda di sisi kanannya. Kotak itu tiba-tiba terbuka,menampilkam sebuah miniatur panda kecil yang tersenyum sambil berputar-putar duduk di kotak itu. Dengan bagian dalam tutup kotak itu menampilkan sebuah foto yang semakin membuat dada Lay sesak.

Sesosok namja bermata panda imut dan manis tengah tertawa sambil dirangkul seorang namja lainnya,yang Lay tahu itu dirinya sendiri. Lay,di foto itu juga tertawa,seolah-olah tak ada beban yang dirasakannya bersama namja kecil di sebelahnya.

"Tao,"lirih Lay pelan sambil mengusap wajah namja panda itu di foto. "Ya,Huang Zi Tao. Teman masa kecilku,yang hampir aku lupakan."

Kai menepuk lalu mengelus punggung Lay untuk menenangkannya. "Dia anak yang manis. Berapa umurmu dan umurnya saat di foto itu?"

"Aku tujuh tahun dan dia lima tahun. Foto yang kuambil tahun lalu. Dan dia memakainya sebagai _tanda perpisahan_,"air mata Lay mulai turun dan jatuh ke miniature panda yang masih berputar-putar seiring lagu yang masih berjalan. Dan Lay menyadari lagu apa yang dilantunkan kotak musik.

"Lagu Tao dengan suara Tao. Suaranya yang berat sangat cocok menyanyikan lagu ini."Lay mengusap air matanya sementara Kai mulai meneliti kotak musik itu. "Dia benar-benar berusaha untuk membuatku tidak melupakannya."

Kai berbisik pelan. "Ayo kita kembali. Taruh kotak musik itu di meja di samping tempat tidurmu. Aku sudah menelitinya dan aku menemukan kata _Made In Qingdao_. Qingdao itu nama kota di Cina bukan?"

Lay mengangguk. "Dulu aku tinggal di sana. Dan Tao juga tinggal di sana. Dia bahkan lahir di sana."

Akhirnya Lay kembali dari kamarnya dengan Kai mengekornya dengan tampang seperti anak anjing,membuat Lay sebal melihatnya. "Hey,jangan gunakan tampang _ppabo_!"

Kai mengerjap bodoh. "Apa yang _ppabo_?"

Lay menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Pusing bicara denganmu saat ini,"

Lay membuka pintu kamarnya dan membantingnya,membuat kai mengerjap lalu berteriak.

"Hei,aku cuma ingin bicara bahwa kotak musik itu berbahan bakar sinar matahari!"

* * *

_**Nine Years later**_

Lay menghirup dalam-dalam udara di sekitarnya. Cina dan Beijing. Meskipun bukan tanah lahirnya,dia tetap senang,karena kan dia juga orang Cina.

Lay,dari namja kecil yang manis dan ceria,menjadi seorang namja tampan berponi gaya lempar dengan wajah _stoic_. Namja yang bersuara nyaring itu kembali ke Cina untuk menyelesaikan masa sekolahnya dan melanjutkan di universitas di Hunan.

Tapi,sayangnya,mungkin sekolah yang dipilih kedua orangtuanya bukanlah sekolah yang _biasa_.

Lay dan Kai ternganga lebar menatap sekolah baru mereka. Sekolah mereka sangat luas,bahkan jika Lay hitung,rumahnya di Korea yang luar biasa besar besar itu hanya satu per dua puluh dari seluruh lahan di sekolahnya.

Kai segera meraba kantomgnya dan menemukan selembar brosur di sana. "_Omo,_di sini _High School _dan _University _digabung dan namanya berubah menjadi _Academy_!"

"Eouh,harus ambil jurusan dong."Lay meniup poninya. "Aku sih,akan masuk _Art and Music_.

Kai melipat brosur di tangannya dan menaruhnya kembali di saku celana _jeans_-nya. "_Art and Music_ gak terlalu buruk. Tapi kalau ada jurusan _Game_,aku mau ikut."

Kai nyengir jahil sementara Lay menjitak kepalanya. "Dasar _gamer_ sejati. Kau tahu tidak,bermain _game_ terlalu sering bisa membunuhmu tahu!"

"Hey,aku main _game _sehari kan hanya tiga kali!"protes Kai.

"Terserah deh,"Lay memutar bola matanya. "_Kajja _kita ke _Academy_."

Lay menarik lengan Kai sementara Kai bergumam sendiri. "Kayaknya penggunakan _Academy _gak enak didengar. Kenapa gak _Institute_?"

**.**

Lay dan Kai kini saling mengisi formulir pendaftaran jurusan yang mereka ambil. Jurusan _Art and Music_,jurusan yang paling sedikit mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya. Mayoritas lebih tertarik ke jurusan Kedokteran,Akuntan,Astronomi maupun Tehknik.

Mereka menyerahkan formulir itu ke sebuah gurubernama Tang Zhe Cha. Kai menyerngit ketika mengetahui nama itu. _Kenapa semua nama orang Cina itu aneh?_,batinnya.

Guru muda itu menatap kedua lembar formulir mereka. "Zhang Yi Xing,tujuh belas tahun,lahir di Changsha,Hunan pada tanggal 7 Oktober 1991. Kewarganegaraan Cina. Hobi,main komputer,medengarkan musik dan tidur?Ckckck... Tinggi 179. Keahlian,_free style dance and rapp_. Benar?"

Lay mengangguk kaku sementara Kai masih nyengir bodoh.

"Kim Jong In. Empat belas tahun. Lahir pada 14 Januari 1994 di Seoul. Kewarganegaraan Korea ,_free style rapping_,_free style dance or Jazz Ballet _dan main _game_. Apa-apaan itu?Tinggi 182. Keahlian,_Rapp _dan _Dance_ atau memenangkan _game _selama tujuh kali berturut-turut. Apa-apaan lagi?_Game_?"Guru Zhe Cha berdecak-decak sementara kai masih nyengir. Lay menyenggolnya sambil berbisik pelan.

"Kenapa kau menuliskan kata _game_?"desis Lay. Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal sambil nyengir.

"Lho,itu kan memang hobiku. Dari pada kau,tidur. Apa-apaan itu?"balas Kai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kalian!"bentak Guru Zhe Cha,membuat Kai dan Lay terlonjak kaget. "Jangan berisik!Kalian itu sama tahu!Oke,kalian sudah diterima di fakultas yang kalian inginkan!Beruntunglah karena keluarga Zhang keluarga yang benar-benar peduli terhadap pendidikan,sehingga mereka membukakan semua jalan masuk untuk kalian. Ya,kemarin keluarga Zhang menemui Direktur untuk mengurus administrasi kalian. Karena kalian berdua cerdas,nilai akademik kalian sanggup menembus fakultas Astronomi dan Akuntan yang bahkan membutuhkan _nilai _fantastis."

Lay mengangkat alisnya. "Benarkah?Wah,kalau seperti itu,standar sekolah ini rend…Aww!"

Lay menatap Kai dengan membunuh karena Kai menginjak kakiknya cukup keras. Kai balas menatap Lay dengan tatapan memperingati. Beruntunglah Lay mengerti tatapan memperingati Kai.

"Standar sekolah yang sangat bagus maksudnya,"Lay memasang senyum menyakinkan-yang menurut Kai bodoh ke Guru Zhe Cha. Gru Zhe Cha mengangkat alis.

"Ya sudah,sana pergi ke gedung fakultas kalian,"usir Guru Zhe Cha. Kai dan Lay segera buru-buru menyambar tempat pensil dan tas mereka,menunduk penuh hormat ke Guru Zhe Cha,lalu pergi dengan bunyi gedebak-gedebuk berisik.

"Hey,lihat-lihat dong!"

"Kau menginjak kakiku lagi tahu!"

"Hey,kalian berdua!Berisik sekali!"

"DIAM!"

**.**

Kai menatap sebal kertas yang berada di tangannya kini.

"Tuh kan,gara-gara kau kita dapat masalah dan hukuman pertama kita di sini."decih Kai sebal ke Lay. Lay memandang Kai sewot.

"Memang kau tidak berteriak 'DIAM'?Kan yang berteriak ke Zhe Cha bukan aku saja. Huff…Ternyata dia _killer _juga. Jangan pernah mencari masalah lagi padanya ya,adik kecil."Lay mengelus rambut Kai seakan Kai anak kecil yang tak bisa apa-apa.

"Hah,adik kecil?Bahkan tinggiku saja melebihmu!"protes Kai. "Dan aku juga akselerasi,jadi aku hanya beda satu tingkatan lebih rendah dari padamu!"

"Lupakan,"tawa Lay dengan raut wajah meminta maaf. "Masa hukuman kita dijalankan besok. Kalau hari ini tak mungkin. Upacara penerimaan siswa-siswi baru. Zhe Cha pintar juga."

Dan sehabis itu Kai dan Lay tertawa bersama sambil terus berjalan di sepanjang lorong fakultas _Art and Music_,membuat Lay tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Ah,maafkan aku!"kata namja itu pelan sambil memunguti buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan ke lantai. Lay ikut berjongkok untuk membantunya.

Namja itu mengangkat wajahnya,membuat Lay terpesona.

Namja itu memiliki wajah bak panda yang imut,dengan bibir _kissable pink_ merekah sempurna. Matanya hitam _onyx_ gelap tapi berkilat dengan pipi merona halus. Sebuah kacamata ber-_frame _hitam membingkai manis daerah matanya dengan poni jatuh ke matanya. _Sempurna_,batin Lay. Dan dalam sekejap tubuhnya kaku dan mulutnya hanya ternganga menatap namja itu.

"Maafkan aku,Senior. Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya."Namja it kembali memeluk buku-bukunya. Lay kembali tersadar lalu tersenyum kepada namja itu.

"Ah,tidakapa-apa."wajah tampannya terlihat makin tampan,membuat namja itu tersenyum kaku lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Lay dan Kai.

_Manis_,batin Lay. _Tapi kenapa rasanya aku familiar dengan wajah pandanya ya?_

**(Skip Time)**

Lay menatap bosan Ketua Murid fakultas Astronomi yang asyik megoceh tentang sesuatu-yang-bahkan-Einsten-tak-tahu. Entahlah itu apa. Author bingung menjelaskannya #plaak.

Kai sendiri juga tampak tak minat. Untunglah,semenit kemudian Ketua Murid itu turun dan tersenyum kepada teman sesama fakultasnya seakan dia memenangkan lotre atau sejenisnya. Dan kemudian sosok itu digantikan oleh seseorang yang mewakili fakultas _Art and Music_ dan Lay mengenalinya sebagai namja manis yang dia tak sengaja dia tabrak tadi. Lay terus saja menatapi wajah namja itu tanpa mendengarkan pidato namja itu.

"…Saya masih menduduki kelas tiga di fakultas _Art and Music_. Jadi sangat berupa kehormatan bagi saya untuk berdiri di sini. Apalagi saya belum memasuki tingakt _Senior Class_. Tapi,sekali lagi,kehormatan besar untuk menyampaikan selamat untuk _Sunbae _maupun _Hoobae_ yang baru bergabung di sini…,"

Lay mendengus kecil sambil tersenyum. Logat namja itu saat menggunakan bahasa Korea aneh. Terlalu kental akan logat Cina. Tapi Lay terus menatap wajah namja itu,berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah dia pernah mengenal nama itu.

"…Senang sekali bisa mendapat Senior maupun Junior yang baru. Bersama,kita bisa meningkatkan rasa cinta pada kesenian asli Cina dan menambah _rating _untuk lagu-lagu Cina di kalangan internasional. Atau membuat lagu-lagu dari musisi Cina diterima di kalangan masyarakat…,"

Lay kemudian segera mengubek-ngubek ranselnya,mencari sesuau karena tiba-tiba teringakt akan siapa namja yang sekarang hendak mengakhiri pidatonya.

"…Mewakili seluruh murid dari fakultas _Art and Music_,Saya mengucapkan sekian dan terima kasih."

Aplaus meriah bergema di penjuru ruangan. Lay sendiri ternganga sambil menatap kotak musik di hadapannya yang kini terbuka,memutarkan lagu yang sama sekali tak terdengar ditengah riuhnya aplaus. Tapi Lay ternganga bukan karena lagunya yang tak terdengar. Tapi karena foto yang masih tertempel manis di balik tutup kotak musik yang sangat berarti baginya itu.

Lay menatap namja itu yang sekarang hendak turun dari panggung lalu kembali ke foto yang berada di kotak musiknya itu.

Namja itu,teman masa kecilnya sekaligus cintanya di masa kini.

Huang Zi Tao.

**.**

**.**

**End for this Chapter**

* * *

**Note : **Chapter 2 update juga akhirnya...

Kayaknya banyak banget readers yang protes kalau Key bakal lama update Key akan jadi istri Lay. Hahaha,gak usah dibawa hati,Lay aja gak kenal sama Key. Kalau pun kenal,pasti Key SHINee ^o^

Sampai sekarang bahkan Key frustasi,siapa yang akan jadi pacar Key?*ditinju Exotics*. Ralat,siapa yang jadi pacar Tao?Lay sebenarnya juga oke jadi seme maupun uke (Lay kalau sama Suho jadi uke lho). Apa Lay memang akan sama Tao,Chen,sama Kai,atau sama Suho?Apa memang nanti juga Kris gak jadi sama Tao?Yah,liat aja deh ke depannya...Jangan pada ngamuk di review ya *dilempar panci plus sendal warga*. hahaha...

Di sini memang gak ada Kris karena semuanya cerita tentang Lay. Lay belum ketemu Kris waktu itu,bahkan belum ngomong ke Tao. Itu sih chapter setelah 2. Kris . Sabar ya...

Gomawo


	3. Kris

**Title : Ok (Let's Fly!)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship,Romance,Humor and Drama**

**Main Cast : -Huang Zi Tao**

**-Wu Yi Fan**

**-Zhang Yi Xing**

**-Kim Jong In**

**Cameo : Semua anak Exo dan beberapa personil boyband SMENT lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : EXO dan lainnya bukan punya Key,tapi punya Tuhan YME. Cuma minjam,hehehe….**

**Note : Ni Hao!Maaf ya,mungkin Key update agak lama untuk chapter ini. Jadi Key bener jadi istri Lay *peluk Lay* #digamparexotics. Sudah ada yang lihat **_**couple **_**KRAY (Kris&Lay) di majalah Dangdeigetan belum?Di situ Kray unyu-unyu banget. Tao sama Chen dan mereka lumayan keren dan cucok di sana. Tapi di situ Kris sama Lay dua-duanya rambutnya modelnya kayak ada jambul-jambulnya gitu. Dan mereka rebutan mic. Ckckck…Tapi tetap keren kok. Tao marah gak ya?Oke,dan di sini ada HoMin lho. Sifat **_**evil **_**Changmin hilang,dia malah menjadi seorang **_**angel without wings.**_

**.**

**2. Kris**

**.**

**.**

_** Yesterday Night**_

_**Kris POV**_

Aku menatap buku Musik yang tergeletak di hadapanku. Kadang aku menyesal memilih fakultas _Art and Music_. Aku ternyata lebih suka terlibat dalam Olahraga daripada lembaran-lembaran partitur di hadapanku ini. Hanya beberapa alasan yang membuatku bertahan akan fakultas _Art and Music_ ini.

Teman baikku,Lu Han dan kemampuanku.

Ya,aku punya teman baik-yang jujur sangat manis. Dia laki-laki,benar-benar laki-laki tulen. Tetapi,dia memiliki wajah _aegyo_ khas perempuan dan memang jika dia menjadi perempuan,kecantikannya sungguh luar biasa. Ralat,bukan kecantikan. Keimutan dan kemanisannya sungguh membuat semua laki-laki pasti bisa menebaknya memang _perempuan_. Tapi Luhan kadang sangat galak. Apalagi terhadap pacarnya,Sehun.

Kemampuanku sebenarnya lebih bisa dibilang bakat. Suaraku memang tidak terlalu indah,tapi aku mampu men-_rapp _dengan baik. Aku seorang _rapper _handal,meski tak sehebat Chanyeol,juniorku. Chanyeol mampu men-_rapp _tanpa ritme dan cepat sekali,sedangkan aku harus memakai ritme. Kalau tidak,ya susah.

Dan yang aku bingung,kenapa semua perempuan selalu histeris jika melihatku?

Memang aku keren ya?Aku memang tampan sih (Author: Aduh gege narsisnya kambuh #ditamparKris.),tapi memang sampai se-dahsyat itu ya?Ah,biarkanlah.

Aku membereskan buku musikku dan menaruhnya dengan rapi di ransel sekolahku.

_**Kris POV End**_

* * *

_** Today**_

Kris menatap ponselnya sebal. Harusnya Luhan meneleponnya detik ini juga.

_Drreeett_…_Handphone touch-screen _Kris bergetar,menandakan adanya SMSyang masuk. Kris segera mengusap layar _handphone_-nya tak sabaran dan segera membaca SMS itu.

"Sialan!"dengus Kris sebal sambil mengutuk pelan _handphone_-nya. Itu jelas bukan SMSdari Luhan. Itu SMSdari ketua fakultas Astronomi yang meminta kepadanya untuk segera menuju ke gedung fakultas Kedokteran untuk rapat di sana.

"Kenapa sih,aku harus menjadi salah satu Ketua Umum di fakultas bodoh ini?"caci Kris pelan sambil buru-buru berjalan,takut para perempuan berteriak kepadanya.

Kris melirik arlojinya sambil terus berjalan. Pukul setengah tujuh. Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam sebelum Upacara Penerimaan Siswa baru.

Lagi-lagi Kris menatap layar _handphone_-nya. Secuil harapan agara Luhan meneleponnya terbesit di hatinya. Entah kenapa,Kris rasa dia butuh bicara dengan Luhan.

Mungkin kita semua bertanya-tanya,kenapa Kris repot-repot menunggu Luhan meneleponnya. Kenapa tidak Kris saja yang menelepon Luhan?

Sebenarnya Kris sudah berniat menelepon Luhan dari seabad yang lalu-ralat,dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi Kris tak mau repot-repot seperti itu. Bukan Kris tidak punya pulsa,tapi semua tahu Luhan paling tidak senang diganggu jika hal itu tidak terlalu penting untuknya. Sedikit egois memang,tapi kadang Kris berpikir,ada benarnya juga.

Akhirnya,karena kesabarannya sudah menguap entah kemana,Kris segera menekan layar _handphone_-nya kasar dan mencermati nomor-nomor yang tersusun di layarnya lalu segera menghubungi sang pemilik nomor itu.

"_Yeobotheyo,_"kata suara dari seberang sana,mengangkat telepon. Kris menyengitkan kening lalu segera sadar.

"Sehun,mana Luhan?"tanya Kris garang. Dia mengenali suara itu. Berapa banyak orang yang cadel 'S' di dalam kehidupan Kris?Hanya Sehun,pacar Luhan.

"_Kenapa kau menanyakan chagi-ku?_"tanya suara di sebrang dengan ketus. Karena Sehun tak terlalu mengerti bahasa Cina,jadilah Kris yang harus menggunakan bahasa 'Ibu'-nya Sehun. Yap,bahasa Korea.

"Kau benar-benar membuang waktu. Serahkan ponsel Luhan ke Luhan dan tendang dia untuk cepat-cepat ke _Academy_,"suruh Kris mendesak.

Sehun mendengus. "_Aku tidak mau menendang Luhannie-ku yang imut thekali. Maaf Krith,tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya. Lakukan thaja thendiri,_"

"_Ppabo_!Bilang pada Luhan,saat dia sampai di _Academy_,aku akan membunuhnya!"ancam Kris di depan layar _handphone_-nya.

"_Aku tak akan bilang theperti itu pada Luhan hyung. Annyeong!"_

_ Klik…_

"Dasar _Devil_!"Kris mencaci Sehun di depan layar _handphone_-nya sendiri.

"Masalah lagi,Wu Yi Fan?"

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan segera berjengit melihat sosok di hadapannya.

**.**

"Kau,"desis Kris. Tangannya kini meremas kuat _handphone_-nya dengan pandangan yang tajam tapi cukup menakutkan itu.

"Hai Yi Fan!"sapa sosok pria di hadapannya dengan senyum,agak jahat.

Tangan Kris mengepal semakin kuat. Dia paling benci di panggil Yi Fan. Paling tidak,Wu Fan lebih bagus. Siapa yang memanggilnya Yi Fan,pasti dia anggap seperti _'kau-membunyikan-bel-rodeo-di-Spanyol-sana'_ alias ngajak ribut.

"Apa maumu,Jung Yunho?"desis Kris. Yang bernama Jung Yunho hanya tertawa.

"Tidak ada maunya. Kau tadi mengumpat-ngumpat cukup keras sih,sehingga terdengar olehku,"tawa Yunho.

Jung Yunho,seorang namja asli Korea menjabat sebagai Ketua Tertinggi fakultas Kedokteran. Seorang yang mempunyai kharisma kuat yang sudah membunyikan gendang peperangan saat pertama kali Kris diangkat menjadi Ketua Umum di fakultas _Art and Music_. Di mata orang lain,dia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan kharismatik. Tapi menurut Kris,dia tak lebih dari…Yah,seacam sesuatu yang lebih baik diabaikan.

"Jung Yunho,kau cari ribut lagi,eoh?"

Kris menoleh. Terdapat seorang pria tinggi menjulang-bahkan lebih tinggi daripada Kris,tengah melipat tangannya di dada sambil memakai jas dokter. Poni namja itu tepat jatuh di matanya,membuatnya terlihat tampan sekaligus manis dalam satu sentuhan sederhana. Mata cokelatnya yang jernih mirip _caramel_,membuat semua orang dapat melihat jelas alasan Yunho sangat tergila-gila akan orang ini. Dari fisiknya,dia terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Dan dia juga baik dan cerdas.

Namja itu mengangkat alisnya. "Hai Wu Fan,kuharap kau bisa berbaikan dengan Yunnie _hyung ppabo_."

Yunho mendengus. "Kenapa kau bilang aku _ppabo_?"runtuk Yunho sebal kepada _namjachigu_-nya,Shim Changmin.

Changmin perlahan mendekati Kris dan Yunho. Caranya berjalan memang bak model pria,sangat bertata-krama dan teratur-menurut Kris. Jika dilihat dari dekat,Changmin mempunyai hidung mancung dengan kulit sewarna madu.

Kris tertawa pelan. "Kau beruntung memiliki dia. Terima kasih,_Jung Yunho_. Tapi aku harus buru-buru."

Kris segera kabur dari Yunho dan Yunho hanya menggeram dan langsung disikut Changmin.

**.**

'_Aku berhutang budi padamu,Shim Changmin_.' Batin Kris saat memasuki gedung fakultas Kedokteran. Dan dia tak sengaja bertemu Suho,yang juga merupakan Ketua Umum fakultas Astronomi.

"Joon Myeon!"panggil Kris. Suho yang tengah memegang setumpuk berkas menoleh kepada Kris.

"Hai Wu Yi Fan. Kau menghadiri rapat,eh?"Suho tersenyum membalas panggilan Kris. Kris mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Jungsoo hyung bisa menjitakku kalau aku tidak datang,"jawab Kris. Suho dan dia akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju ruang rapat.

"Jungsoo hyung?Park Jung Soo maksudmu?Yang berasal dari Korea itu?_Omo_,aku kadang bingung,kenapa _Academy_ ini banyak sekali orang Koreanya,"tawa Suho ringan.

Kris menjitak kepala Suho yang lebih muda dan lebih pendek darinya. "Kau sendiri juga orang Korea _ppabo_. Beruntunglah aku bisa bahasa Korea."

Suho nyengir. "Maaf deh,Kris-ah."

Kris hanya mendengus sebelum seseorang menabrak punggungnya. Kris segera menoleh,siap mengomeli orang yang menabraknya.

"Kris!Maafkan aku!Sehunnie memang benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Kris membuang muka ketika mengetahui siapa yang berkata seperti itu. Tentu saja Xi Lu Han atau Luhan,sahabat baiknya yang kadang menjengkelkan.

"Kenapa kau telat?"tanya Kris dengan,yah,cukup menakutkan. Membuat Suho meraba tengkuknya sendiri sedikit merinding.

Luhan nyengir manis. "Sehun. Yah kau tahulah. Biasa."

Kris hanya menghela napas lalu menepuk-nepuk rambut Luhan. "Baiklah. Aku mau rapat dulu. Kau ke kelas saja duluan."

Akhirnya Luhan pergi ke kelasnya dengan Kris sementara Kris bersama Suho menuju ke gedung fakultas Kedokteran.

**.**

Kris menatap panik arlojinya. Dia meruntuk,kenapa gedung fakultas Kedokteran adalah gedung yang paling jauh dari gedung fakultas _Art and Music_. Memang tidak sampai satu kilometer,yah,hanya seratus meter,tapi karena semenit lagi bel masuk,Kris terpaksa menganggap itu jarak yang jauh.

Tapi,mungkin saking stressnya Kris gara-gara celotehan Ketua Umum fakultas Tekhnik tadi,Kris yang seharusnya belok kanan malah belok kiri. Memang sih jika belok kiri juga bisa juga ke gedung fakultas _Art and Music,_tapi itu hanya untuk ke gymnasiumnya. Yah,mungkin saking paniknya.

Kris malah kebingungan ketika dia berada di depan pintu ruang gymnasium. Suara denting pedang terdengar di telinganya. Dia melongo dari jendela. Terlihat olehnya namja tinggi dengan kemeja putih bersih dan jas hitam yang terkancing rapi. Dia menggunakan celana hitam,membuatnya terlihat sangat formal untuk sekedar sekolah yang menggunakan pakaian bebas. Rambutnya berantakan dan poninya jatuh tepat di matanya. Tangan kanannya memegang erat sebilah pedang,membuat Kris bergidik melihatnya. Peluh bercucuran di dahi remaja itu. Dan sedetik kemudian,namja itu melakukan sebuah jurus yang Kris mengenalinya. Anak itu sedang latihan seni bela diri. Wushu lebih tepatnya.

Karena penasaran,Kris memutuskan untuk membuka pintu gymnasium itu. Tapi sayangnya,pintunya agak macet.

Akhirnya,Kris mampu membuka pintu gymnasium sedetik kemudian bel masuk berbunyi. Tapi Kris tak peduli. Dia masuk ke gymnasium itu dan menutup pintunya.

Gymnasium itu kosong.

Kris mendesah dan hendak memutar badannya sebelum tubuhnya mengejang seketika.

**.**

Dingin.

Kris merasakan dingin khas logam di leher bagian kirinya. Ada logam yang menempel di lehernya kini. Perlahan Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke leher bagian kirinya. Sebuah mata pedang berkilau menempel di lehernya.

Dari sudut matanya,Kris mampu melihat namja yang dari tadi sudah 'menghuni' ruang gymnasium. Namja itu tepat berada di belakangnya,mengacungkan pedangnya ke Kris. Kris mendorong mata pedang itu.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya?"bentak Kris jengkel. Namja itu menarik kembali pedangnya dengan gerakan yang memukau. Semacam melontarkan pedangnya ke atas dan langsung menangkapnya dengan gerakan cepat. Kris terpukau.

"Kenapa gege ada di sini?Bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Yang kutahu gege adalah salah satu Ketua Umum dari fakultas _Art and Music_. Benar kan?"Namja itu mengusap peluh di dahinya dan mulai menyarungi pedangnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau di sini?"Kris balik bertanya. Namja mendengus pelan.

"Kelasku hari ini kosong pelajaran. Tadi kan, habis upacara penerimaan murid baru dan aku yang mewakili fakultas _Art and Music_. Untuk para Ketua Umum sih enak,tidak terlalu berpartisipasi…,"jawab namja itu panjang. "Oh ya,gege Ketua Umum kan?Kenapa sampai sekarang belum masuk?Tidak takut dimarahi Dosen?"

Astaga,Kris langsung menepuk dahinya.

"Eh,benar juga. Terima kasih karena tidak jadi membunuhku,dan namamu siapa?"tanya Kris. Namja itu menautkan alisnya,dan itu terlihat imut bagi Kris.

"Huang Zi Tao. Memang kenapa ge?Eh,aku kena hukuman?"tanya namja itu agak panik. Kris menggeleng.

"Tidak. Terima kasih lagi. Aku ke kelas dulu!"Kris segera membuka pintu gymnasium dan melesat menuju kelasnya,meninggalkan Tao yang masih menyerngit bingung.

**.**

Bel istirahat bordering sementara Kris menghela napas lega. Luhan yang duduk tepat di depan Kris segera menoleh ke Kris.

"Kita sekarang mau apa?"tanya Luhan dengan kedipan mata imut,membuat beberapa wanita di sekitar Kris dan Luhan berteriak histeris. Kris mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah. Tapi kau tak usah kedap-kedip kepadaku. Terkesan merayu tahu,"komentar Kris singkat sebelum membereskan buku-bukunya. Luhan mem-_pout _bibirnya imut.

"Kau memang bijaksana dan baik,tapi kadang kau _freak_ Kris,"tanggap Luhan cepat,membuat Kris mendelik.

"Enak saja aku _freak_,"kata Kris. "Bahasa Inggris-ku bahkan jauh lebih baik darimu."

"Itu kan jelas!"Luhan merengut. "Kau kan berkewarganegaraan Cina-Kanada!Aku bingung,kenapa kau tak kuliah di Kanada saja?"

"Tahun depan,"Kris menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku juga rindu Kanada. Tapi aku lebih ruindu Cina."

Luhan mencibir singkat. "Jelas untuk orang yang sejak umur lima sampai enam belas tahun menetap di Kanada."

Kris tertawa singkat lalu mencolek Luhan. "Hei,kau kenal namja bernama Huang Zi Tao?"

Luhan bergumam. "Sepertinya Sehunnie pernah menyebut-nyebutnya. Eum…Bukankah dia atlet wushu di sini?Yang pernah membawa nama _Academy _kita ke tingkat Nasional?Ah…Tapi orang biasanya memanggil dia Tao atau Edi maupun _Peach_. Edison Huang atau Huang Zi Tao."jelas Luhan,menjentikan jarinya.

"Dia kelas berapa?"tanya Kris penasaran. Luhan megetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari Sehunnie. Yah,masih termasuk _Junior Class _sih. Tapi dia tinggi sekali. Bahkan aku kalah tinggi darinya."Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Tapi kenapa kau menanyakan Edison?Dia tidak sengaja melakukan kesalahan padamu ya?"

Kris menggeleng. "Dia sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan padaku. Anak yang baik."jawab Kris. Luhan ber-"oh" ria sementara Kris berkata lain di hatinya.

_'Aku menyukainya,ppabo!' _

**.**

**.**

**End For This Chapter :)**

* * *

**Note : **Karena di review ada salah satu readers yang bingung akan SuLay,oke Key akan jelaskan.

Official Pair Exo itu gak ada yang kurang (all know that). First, Tao and Kris,of course. TaoRis singkatannya. Seme,ya Kris lah! Gak tahu,parah banget. Dan pair ini yang bener-bener terasa paling _real _di dunia nyata karena memang Tao paling deket sama tuijang dan

Second, HunHan. Sehun and Luhan. Pair yang juga terasa _real_. Pertama kali tahu HunHan,Key agak bingung. Kenapa Sehun oppa yang jadi seme?Sehun kan kadang-kadang bisa kelihatan _sangat _manis. Sedangkan Luhan juga bisa jadi kelihatan _manly_,betul kan?Tapi ternyata memang _uke_-nya Luhan lebih menonjol . .

Third, BaekYeol. Pair yang bener-bener _real_ menurut Key. Sekaligus _couple _yang bikin Key pusing ribuan keliling. Masa' sih Bacon oppa yang mukanya _baby face _gitu jadi seme!Key ngamuk pertama kali. Chanyeol oppa juga gak cocok jadi uke. Dan ternyata,sepertinya pasangan ini lebih ke ChanBaek ya...Good!

Fourth,KaiDo. Seme seorang _gamer _handal yang dipasangkan dengan uke mirip Morgan #pletak. Tapi KaiDo lumayan juga sih...Key juga suka. Kai kan mukanya _poker face _gimana gitu #dijitakkai. Sedang D. O imut-imut menggemaskan. Okelah setidaknya.

Fifth,ChenMin atau XiuChen. Nah kalau yang ini,dua orang Korea yang tapi mukanya benar-benar kayak orang Cina. Dengan uke Xiu Min yang gembul dan imut dan seme yang agak gimana gitu...Key sebenarnya suka pair ini,tapi jarang sih fanfict dengan pair unyu-unyu ini.

Last,SuLay!Bukan Sule maupun sejenisnya. SuLay. Suho Lay. Kedua orang yang sama-sama paling alim di grupnya ini juga oke sih. Seme-nya tentu saja Suho oppa,tapi kadang Key bingung,Suho oppa sama Lay gege kan masih tinggian Lay gege?Tapi waktu itu Key baca fanfic SuLay dengan bahasa Prancis yang ternyata SuLay itu...Yah,not-bad. Meski kadang suka bertukar posisi sebagai seme,tapi tetap uke-nya Lay \^o^/ .

Dan selain pair yang ada di atas,SeKai,LayChen,KaiHan,KRAY,ChenTao,LayTao,SuhoDo dan lain-lain itu...apa ya namanya?Crack Pair? Key gak tahu pokoknya bukan official pair. Tapi bagi semua itu Key tetap suka. Sama seperti Kyusung \m/ .

Gomawo


	4. Begins

**Title : Ok (Let's Fly!)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship,Romance,Humor and Drama**

**Main Cast : -Huang Zi Tao**

**-Wu Yi Fan**

**-Zhang Yi Xing**

**-Kim Jong In**

**Cameo : Semua anak Exo dan beberapa personil boyband SMENT lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : EXO dan lainnya bukan punya Key,tapi punya Tuhan YME. Cuma minjam,hehehe….**

**Note : Hola,chapter tiga update! Chapter ini akan penuh keromantisan dan beberapa humor gaje ala Key *nyengir kuda ala Chanyeol*. Dan di sini,di fic ini,Kris dan Lay bener-bener posesif pada Tao,dan Kai protektif banget sama Tao *readers: Yeee…Sama aja!*. Kai di sini digambarkan sebagai orang yang agak usil dan kadang banyak bacot #dibunuhreadersdanKai. Tapi pada dasarnya bacotannya itu hanya untuk membuktikan dia perhatian dengan Lay maupun Tao. Satu lagi,key baru ingat kalau di fic ini Kris agak sedikit sinis atau bisa dibilang malah sifatnya hampir jadi 'penganggu',tapi,yah,bahkan Key belum tahu ini jadi TaoRis atau TaoLay atau bahkan KRAY #digampar. Dan yang lainnya di Note bawah saja ya!**

**.**

**3. Begins**

**.**

**.**

** K**ai menatap bingung Lay yang sedang menatap horor kelasnya.

"Lay,itu kan kelasmu!Kenapa kau hanya diam bagai orang terkena kutukan?Cepat masuk _ppabo_!Aku akan mencari kelasku sendiri."dengus Kai sambil mendorong tengkuk Lay. Lay mendengus.

"Meski kau lebih tinggi dari padaku,aku lebih tua dari padamu. Jangan dorong-dorong tengkukku dan Ck…Kau tak sopan sekali sih."decak Lay kalem saat Kai menyikut pelan rusuknya. "Kau cerewet tahu!"

Kai nyengir kuda. "Sudah sana masuk. Aku ke kelasku dulu ya!"Kai melambaikan tangannya dan segera pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Ck…Menyebalkan,"dengus Lay lalu segera masuk ke kelasnya.

Ruang kelasnya sudah ramai dan ribut. Lay menyerngit sebelum seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"_Annyeong_!Kau anak baru ya?"sapa remaja yang tingginya menjulang itu. Namja itu nyengir ke Lay,menampilkan wajah agak jahilnya. Rambutnya mengembang ikal dan berwarna cokelat gelap. Badannya tinggi tapi kurus dengan kulit agak pucat.

"Eh,iya."jawab Lay dengan bahasa korea,karena anak itu menyapanya dengan bahasa korea. "Apa kau orang Korea?"

"Tentu saja."tawa namja itu. "Aku Park Chanyeol. Semua memanggilku Chanyeol atau Yeollie. Kutebak kau pasti orang Cina. Siapa namamu?"

"Eh,Zhang Yi Xing. Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa. Saudara angkatku memanggilku Lay dan selain dia semua memanggilku Yi Xing atau Xing-Xing."Lay mengangkat bahunya. Chanyeol ber-"oh".

"Baiklah. Kau mau duduk di sebelahku?Di antara aku dengan Baekki?"tawar Chanyeol riang.

"Eh,aku tak mau mengganggu hubungan kalian. Lebih baik aku duduk di pojok saja. Tuh,masih kosong kan?"Lay menunjuk bangku kosong yang berada di pojokan.

"Oh,okelah."Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah. Lay kembali tersenyum lalu segera menduduki bangku itu. Dan semenit kemudian guru pun datang dan Lay bahagia guru itu bukan Zhe Cha.

"Buka buku biologi halaman dua ratus tiga. Cepat!"bentak guru perempuan itu dengan suara yang menakutkan. Lay mem-_pout _bibirnya sambil meraih tasnya untuk mengambil buku biologinya.

'_Ternyata,sama saja galaknya.'_batin Lay merana.

**.**

"_Annyeong-haseyo!Kim Jong In imnida._ Tapi panggil aku Kai saja!"Kai tersenyum ceria di depan hadapan teman-teman barunya. Guru Tany Mei hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah,Jongin. Kau bisa duduk di meja yang tepat berada di samping Tao. Tao,angkatlah tanganmu,"Tany Mei mengedikan kepalanya ke murid-muridnya. Sebuah tangan teracung tinggi. Kai menatap pemilik tangan itu.

_'Dia kan yang tadi mewakili fakultas Art and Music,'_batin Kai. Seorang namja tinggi kini mengacungkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis-yang menurut Kai terlalu manis untuk ukuran remaja pria,kepadanya. Rambutnya tampak berantakan tapi dia masih tetap tersenyum.

"Ehm,"akhirnya Kai menuju mejanya saat Guru Tany Mei berdehem menyadarkannya. Kai menaruh tasnya dan duduk,tapi pandangannya tak terlepas dari namja di samping kirinya yang kini sudah menurunkan tangannya.

"Hai!"sapa Kai kepada namja itu. Namja itu menoleh dan memasang senyum sangat manis.

"_Ni Hao_!Aku bisa memanggilmu apa?Jongin?"tanya namja itu cepat,tentu dalam bahasa mandarin. Kai berpikir,beruntunglah dia tinggal bersama Lay,jadi sudah fasih dengan bahasa mandarin.

"Ah,Jongin terlalu aneh. Kai saja. Saudaraku memanggilku Kai."jawab Kai lugas,tentu dengan bahasa mandarin. "Dan kau sendiri?"

"Huang Zi Tao!"balas namja itu ceria. "Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja,tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Tao."

_Sreet…_

Kai kini malah meremas kemejanya sendiri. Dia hanya tersenyum pada Tao lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis ketika Teny Mei mengetuk papan tulis dengan kuat,menyuruh semua murid untuk melihat ke papan tulis.

Kai memijat keningnya. Semuanya terasa agak aneh baginya.

_'Astaga,dia kan, sahabat lama Lay.'_

**.**

Lay memasukan buku-buku pelajarannya dengan sedikit,yah bisa kita sebut 'keroyokan' karena cukup asal-asalan. Membuat Chanyeol memasang wajah 'LoL' sementara _namjachigu_-nya,Byun Baekhyun memasang wajah watados. Tapi semua yang melihat Lay memang akan cengo karena Lay tampak panik sendiri.

"Ah,mana tempat pensilku?Aduh,"Lay menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Dan hal itu malah membuat Chanyeol cengo. Apakah mata Lay sudah buta?Dengan memasang wajah cengo plus watados ala Baekhyun,dia menyentil telinga Lay.

"Aduh!"pekik Lay kaget. Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Xing-xing!Tempat pensilmu dari tadi ada di sampingmu!Kenapa sepanik itu?"Chanyeol meraih tempat pensil Lay yang berwarna biru cerah. Lay menatap gugup Chanyeol lalu segera meraih tempat pensilnya dan asal memasukannya ke tasnya. Begitu juga dengan setumpuk buku dan kertas di mejanya.

"Ah,habis ini ke lab kan?Jadi tasnya di bawa kan?Oke,aku _hiatus_ dulu. _Bye_~!"Lay segera mencangklong ranselnya dan segera keluar dari kelasnya.

"Yeollie,Lay itu aneh ya,"tanggap Baekhyun yang kini berada di samping Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya,entah itu tidak peduli atau tidak tahu,hanya Chanyeol dan Tuhan yang tahu.

**.**

Kai menatap jendela di hadapannya dengan santai,lalu perlahan melakukan gerakan pemanasan. Matanya terus mengikuti bayangannya yang terpantul dari jendela kelasnya.

Bel sudah berbunyi dari lima menit yang lalu,dan menurut Kai dia bisa bebas nge-_dance _di kelas barunya. Semuanya pergi keluar kelas kecuali Tao yang terus mengamati Kai.

"Keren!"pekik Tao ketika Kai mulai nge-_dance _dengan cepat tapi lentur. Kai menghentikan _dance_-nya ketika menyadari pintu kelas terbuka.

"Hei Lay!"sapa Kai ketika menemukan sosok kakak angkatnya berada di ambang pintu,tercengang ketika menemukan kelas hanya di huni dua orang saja.

"Eh,Kai..,"balas Lay dengan suara tercekat ketika merasakan Tao menatapnya intens. "B…Bolehkah aku pinjam temanmu sebentar?"

Tao tampak tercengang sementara Kai hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menyikut Tao. "Sana ikuti kakakku atau Lay. Dia orang baik kok."

"Eh,"Tao akhirnya berdiri mengikuti Lay yang kini memutar bola matanya cemas. "Gege mau bawa aku ke mana?"

"Ikuti saja,"Lay menarik tangan Tao dan segera membawanya entah kemana.

Sementara Kai mulai meneguk air di botol minumnya dan mulai nge-_dance _lagi.

**.**

Tao tercengang ketika menyadari Lay membawanya ke mana. Ke tempat yang selalu dia anggap indah di universitas itu di segala musim. Tao sedikit bingung,kenapa Lay-yang otomatis orang yang baru dikenalnya-mengetahui tempat kesukaannya. Tapi Tao menepis hal itu. _'Tempat ini kan memang indah,semua pasti suka tempat ini,'_batinnya polos.

Ya,tempat itu adalah sebuah kursi bercat putihdi bawah pohon yang sangat-sangat rindang dan kursi itu menghadap ke langit luas tanpa gangguan apapun. Memang universitas ini berada di dataran tinggi,jadi jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota. Ujung sekolah ini hanya berjarak sepuluh meter dari sebuah bibir tebing yang sangat indah. Pohon itu. Hanya pohon itu yang menandakan bahwa itu ujung universitas. Tak ada pagar,jadi siapa pun yang mau bunuh diri di sana tak ada halangan.

"Kenapa gege membawaku ke sini?"tanya Tao polos. Lay menarik bahu Tao untuk segera menatapnya dan…

_Cuuu…_

Lay mampu merasakan rasa manis yang sudah lamat tak dia rasakan,menerpa halus mulutnya. Rasa manis yang sulit dia artikan. Tao mengerang karena kaget dan mulai mundur,ketakutan. Dan dpada akhirnya Tao jatuh terduduk pada kursi taman di bawah pohon rindang itu.

Lay menggigit lembut bibir ranum Tao,membuat Tao sedikit memekik dan membuka mulutnya. Lay memasukan lidahnya paksa,membuat entah saliva siapa mulai turun mengalir di dagu Tao. Mata Tao memejam sedangkan Lay terus mendominasi ciuman mereka. Bahkan Lay tak sadar,dia mencium namja yang berusia 15 tahun.

Pada akhirnya,Tao mendorong Lay dengan kuat karena kehabisan napas. Tao menatap Lay dengan sedikit ketakutan sambil mengelap saliva yang turun dari dagunya.

"K…Kenapa kau menciumku?"tanya Tao dengan badan bergetar ketakutan tapi tetap waspada. "Dan kenapa rasa bibir gege sama dengan sahabat lamaku?"

Lay menatap tao lembut dan meraih dagu Tao untuk menatap matanya. "Karena itulah aku. Ya,Zhang Yi Xing. Itu nama asliku."

Mata cokelat gelap Tao melebar seketika.

* * *

Sementara di kejauhan tampak seorang namja tinggi tersenyum pahit menatap pemandangan di hadapannya.

_'Lihat saja nanti,'_batinnya lalu segera menjauhi tempat itu,meninggalkan pemandangan romantis di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

* * *

**Note : **Ahay... Apa chapter ini bagus?

Apakah Key telat update?

Apa Tao-nya gak kelihatan imut?

Apa... *readers: Author banyak tanya nih!*

Tidak,hanya itu saja yang mau Key tanyakan dengan berawalan "Apa" dan di enter. Yang lainnya,masih ada dong #dibunuh.

Oh,ya,coba tebak yang di scene paling TERAKHIR itu siapa. Pada bisa tebak siapa kan? Iya,Chen #dibunuh. Ralat,itu Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. Maaf ya dibuat agak jahat gitu... Tapi persaingannya mulai terasa chapter depan. Jadi sabar ya...

Dan Key masih FRUSTASI siapa yang akan menjadi namjachigu Tao *nangis darah* #plaak. Tapi jujur,kalau Key mengingat hal itu,Key selalu jadi kebelet pipis #plaak. Tapi memang pada detik ini,oh ralat,pada detik Key menulis fic ini...Eum...Penggunaan detik tampaknya tidak enak. Bagaimana kalau waktu?Oke,menurut jam di laptop Key,pada pukul 14. 25,Key sedang menulis note gaje ini dan saat Key tepat menulis kata '...siapa yang akan menjadi namjachigu Tao...' Key tiba-tiba kebelet pipis. Eh,kenapa Key malah jadi curhat. Abaikan saja -_-

Mind to RnR and suport me?

Gomawo


	5. Bet

**Title : Ok (Let's Fly!)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship,Romance,Humor and Drama**

**Main Cast : -Huang Zi Tao**

**-Wu Yi Fan**

**-Zhang Yi Xing**

**-Kim Jong In**

**Cameo : Semua anak Exo dan beberapa personil boyband SMENT lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : EXO dan lainnya bukan punya Key,tapi punya Tuhan YME. Cuma minjam,hehehe….**

**Note : Yey…Akhirnya chapter empat datang *peluk Lay,Kris dan Tao*. Di chapter ini akan bercerita akan segalanya. Sudah mulai terasa hawa perebutan,tapi yah belum efektif *apa maksudnya?*. Pokoknya di sini udah mulai KrisTaoLay *pingsan sama Lay*. Dan chapter ini menceritakan yah…baca sendiri deh. Dan di sini Kai dianggap kayak anak yang,bukan **_**freak**_**,tapi hebohan sendiri dan tukang nyengir *seperti di dunia nyata XD * . Kris orang yang **_**cool **_**dan **_**Stoic**_** sementara Lay ceria,gak terlalu peduli sama dunia luar,dan benci sama semua sunbae yang **_**stoic**_**.**

* * *

**4. Bet**

**.**

**.**

** K**ris menatap peta rencana-ralat,maksudnya peta denah sekolahnya dengan kening berkerut sementara yeojya di hadapannya sudah gemetar gak sabar menanti jawabannya.

"Lalu,apa yang kau maksud dengan peta ini?"

"Ppabo!"yeojya itu mencerca Kris dengan tidak yang cantik dan terlihat kalem benar-benar lain dari kepribadiannya yang kadang galak luar biasa itu. Nama yeojya itu Im Yoona,dan bisa ditebak dia dari Korea.

Alis Kris menyatu. "Kau sendiri kan yang bilang,"tuduhnya sambil menggulung peta itu. Yoona menghela napas.

"Enak saja. Leeteuk oppa yang menyuruhku Kris!"Yoona menjitak kepala Kris yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Kris mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Yoona.

"_Noona _kok galak banget sih?"Kris meringis lalu kembali menyerahkan peta itu ke Yoona. "Berikan ini ke Joon Myeon,biar dia mengurusinya."

Yoona mendengus. "Kau juga Ketua Umum,Wu Fan!"

Kris tersenyum _gentle_,membuat Yoona sedikit mengaggumi seyumnya dalam hati. "Pada akhirnya,semua Ketua Umum juga rapat kan karena masalah ini?"

Air muka Yoona pun berubah. "Kau benar Wu Fan. Baiklah,aku pergi dulu. _Xie xie _akan bantuannya."

Yoona melesat keluar dari kelas Kris dengan sangat cepat. Luhan yang tadi menyibukan dirinya dengan bermain _handphone_ pun menaruh _handphone_-nya di sakunya kini dan menatap Kris dengan tajam.

"Nah,sekarang kita mau ngapain?"tanya Luhan sambil duduk di atas meja. Kris tersenyum simpul sambil balas menatap Luhan tajam.

"Ge,apa aku sudah tampan?"tanya Kris,kini mengguncang–guncang bahu Luhan dengan kuat. Luhan malah _shock _akan yang dilakukan sahabatnya saat ini.

Pertama,Kris jarang sekali memanggilnya dengan 'gege' atau bahkan 'Ge'. Kris biasa memanggilnya Luhan atau bahkan Lulu maupun Hannie.

Kedua,Kris tampak sangat seperti orang yang…._yah_,seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta dan dia berusaha menyakinkan bahwa dia sudah tampil _perfect_.

Luhan malah tertawa kecil sambil mengelus surai pirang Kris.

"Iya,kau sudah tampan. Memang kau naksir siapa sih?"tanya Luhan penasaran sambil meloncat turun dari meja yang didudukinya dan menatap agak usil Kris meski masih terlihat imut *Author mimisan ngebayanginnya*.

Raut wajah Kris kembali tenang,tapi kini dia tampak gugup. Hal itu kembali membuat Luhan tertawa pelan yang sangat imut.

"Yak,kau jangan menertawaiku!Ya,aku menyukai Huang Zi Tao,memang kenapa?"sahut Kris langsung setelah melihat Luhan menertawainya. Tawa Luhan mereda.

"Edison?Dia?Astaga,kau tak salah?"kini malah Luhan yang mengguncang-guncang bahu Kris dengan kuat. "Dia bisa membelahmu dengan sekali sabetan pedangnya!"

Kris menepis tangan Luhan yang berada di bahunya. "Kau kenapa sih,takut sekali tampaknya dengan anak itu?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Sehunnie pernah kena masalah dengannya. Tapi tdiak seratus persen salah Edison. Yah,sebagian besar memang salah Sehunnie sih,yang sok jagoan."Luhan malah tertawa. "Tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik kok."

Kris kembali tersenyum. "Kau merestuiku ge?"

Luhan tersenyum lembut. "Sama seperti kau merestui hubunganku dengan Sehun."

Pertamanya raut wajah Kris mencerah,tapi kemudian dia merasa ada yang salah dengan perkataan Luhan tadi.

"Merestui?Sejak kapan aku merestui hubunganmu dengan Sehun?"tanya Kris bingung. Dan Kris langsung menyadarinya.

"LUHAN!JANGAN BILANG KAU TIDAK MERESTUIKU DENGAN TAO!"

Ckckck…Mari kita tinggalkan KrisHan yang tampak akan melaksanakan Perang Dunia sebentar lagi.

**.**

…_**..A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.-Ingrid Bergman**_

**.**

_**Flashback *dalam sudut pandang LayTao,Kris jadi cameo di sini***_

"K…Kenapa gege menciumku?"tanya Tao gemetar ketika Lay melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang sangat. Lay mengelus pipi Tao lembut.

"Kau sudah mengetahuiku kan sekarang?"Lay menatap lembut Tao yang masih gemetar.

Dan Lay tak pernah menduga ketika Tao memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Memeluknya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Gege!Aku sangat merindukanmu!"Tao mengusuk sela-sela tangan Lay dengan keningnya. Lay balas memeluk Tao.

"Hahaha,gege juga."Lay mengelus rambut Tao dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hal yang sudah hampir sepuluh tahun Lay tak pernah lakukan kepada remaja di hadapannya. Lay menghirup aroma rambut Tao. _'Aromanya masih sama,'_batinnya dalam hati. Perlahan,Lay kembali menghirup aroma yang menguar dari rambut hitam kelam itu.

"Tapi kenapa gege menciumku?"tanya Tao,matanya mengedip polos,membuat Lay gemas akannya.

"Kan dulu aku biasa menciummu,"jelas Lay dengan tatapan jahil dan Tao langsung merona seketika.

"Gege,kita kan sekarang sudah besar,"Tao menutup wajahnya,membuat Lay gemas sekali untuk mencubit pipi Tao.

"Ah,benar juga."Lay tersenyum jahil lalu menatap Tao. "Setidaknya sekarang kau sudah mengingatku kan?"

Tao mengangguk lalu tersenyum polos menatap Lay. "Aku rindu sekali pada gege. Kenapa gege tak pernah menghubungiku?"

_Jleeb…_

Lay hanya memandang miris senyum polos yang tengah ditunjukan padanya itu.

**.**

_**A Day Later**_

Kris memasukan tangannya di saku jaket birunya. Dia benci akan pemandangan di koridor sekolah tiap kali dia lewat. Selalu banyak perempuan-perempuan yang menjerit histeris saat melihatnya.

_'Ck...Dangkal,'_batin Kris saat melihat sekelompok perempuan yang menatapnya lalu menjerit dan memainkan _handphone_ mereka dan menatap Kris lagi. Itu pun berulang-ulang!

Kris mampu merasakan rambut _blonde_-nya tertiup angin. Dia tersenyum-dengan enyuman yang bisa membunuh semua perempuan-ketika dia sampai di taman fakultas _Art and Music_.

Sebenarnya Kris hendak duduk di bawah pohon yang terdapat di taman fakultas _Art and Music _yang luas itu. Tapi niatnya terurung ketika melihat dua namja yang,yah posisinya cukup bisa dibilang sangat romantis.

_'Eh,tunggu.'_Kris menatap salah satu diantara dua namja itu dengan mata memicing. _'Itu bukannya Huang Zi Tao? Dan siapa namja di sebelahnya?'_

Pada akhirnya Kris mengendap-ngendap untuk menyadap pembicaraan mereka (Author : Wah Kris ge nguping #plaak).

Kris menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon di dekat Tao dan namj atak dikenal itu. Dia berpura-pura membaca novel yang sebenarnya sangat dia benci karena isinya tentang romantisme. Dia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di buku itu dengan telinga terpasang baik-baik.

"Gege masih menyimpan kotak musik yang kuberikan?"tanya Tao yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu namja itu. Dan pose itu sangat terlihat romantis di mata semua orang. Dan membuat Kris membara.

Dari sudut mata Kris,dia melihat namja itu mengelus sayang rambut Tao. "Aku bawa nih."

Mata Tao mencerah. Dia segera bangkit dari posisinya sambil memandang namja itu dengan penuh harap. "_Where_?"tanya Tao dengan wajah berbinar dan penuh harap ke namja itu. Wajah yang sangat menggemaskan bagi Kris. Dan Kris berharap Tao menatapnya seperti itu.

"Di tas."jawab namja itu sambil menyerahkan tasnya ke Tao. "Kotakmu kurawat baik-baik bersama Kai. Kau tahu kan sejarahku dengan Kai?"

Tao mengedikan kepalanya polos,membuat Kris meremas bukunya kuat,membayangkan yang diremasnya adalah pipi Tao yang dicubit. _Aigooo_…Wajah Tao terlihat sangat manis pada saat itu.

"Tidak terlalu,Xing-Xing ge,"jawab Tao sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _'Oh jadi namja itu bernama Xing-Xing,_'batin Kris sambil terus mengamati namja bergaya rambut poni lempar. _'Tapi nama itu aneh.'_

Sekarang namja yang dipanggil Xing-Xing itu sedikit cemberut. "Kau masih memanggilku 'Xing-Xing',padahal kau telah berpisah denganku selama sepuluh tahun."

_'Apa?'_hati Kris tersentak kaget. _'Namja itu…Telah mengenal Tao selama sepuluh tahun?'_

Tao nyengir polos sambil membuat tanda _peach _dengan tangannya. "Apa aku harus ikut-ikutan Kai dan yang lain,memanggil gege dengan Lay?Nama asli gege kan Zhang Yi Xing,bukan Lay. Jadi normal dong aku memanggil gege dengan 'Xing-Xing' atau 'Yixing'."

_'Nama aslinya ternyata Zhang Yi Xing ya.'_batin Kris mangut-mangut. _'Aku dapat saingan.'_

Kris segera beranjak pergi sambil menatap Tao yang tengah membersihkan kacamatanya. Dia mengukir sebuah senyuman,senyuman yang terkesan agak licik.

_'Lihat saja nanti.'_

**.**

Lay tengah asyik mendengarkan sebuah lagu dari _iPod Nano-_nya ketika dia merasa mendarat sebuah tepukan halus di bahunya. Lay segera mencopot _Walkman_-nya dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya.

"Hai,"sapa remaja di hadapannya itu. Remaja yang tingginya sebelas dua belas dengan tiang listrik-kurang lebih,rambut _blonde _tertata rapid an muka yang cukup tampan. Tapi kadar kepedean Lay masih cukup tinggi,dia ngotot bahwa dia orang terganteng di muka bumi ini.

"Hai juga,"sapa Lay kaku. Dia menatap remaja _blonde _itu dengan tatapan keras sekeras batu-ralat,keras tapi tidak terlalu. Bibir _pink _Lay mengatup-ngatup sementara remaja _blonde _itu duduk di hadapannya.

"Namamu Zhang Yi Xing kan?"tanya remaja itu dengan tangan mengetuk meja Lay. Lay melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap namja itu intens.

"Ya. Dan kau sendiri?"tanya Lay dengan suara diayunkan,tanda dia mulai tak suka dengan remaja-atau-namja itu yang menatapnya seakan melecehkannya.

"Wu Yi Fan. Kau bisa panggil aku Wu Fan atau Kris."kata namja _blonde _itu dengan suara agak sedikit tajam.

"Yi Fan?"Lay mengangkat alisnya. Wajah Kris mengeras.

"Aku melarang semua orang memanggilku dengan nama itu,"jelas Kris,sorot matanya semakin tajam. Lay mendengus kecil.

"Aneh,"dengus Lay. Dia kembali menatap Kris dengan bingung. "Untuk apa kau menemuiku jika hanya ingin mengajakku ribut?"

Kris menarik napas. "Temui aku di _Bangeiyang Café_,pukul empat. Aku ingin berbicara padamu."

Lay kini mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Di mana?"

"_Bangeiyang Café_. Kafe yang terletak di depan _Academy_."jelas Kris. "Apakah kau belum sempat mengeksplorasi seluruh tempat di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah ini?"

Lay kembali memasang _Walkman_-nya dan berkata dengan santai kepada Kris.

"Asal kau tahu,aku murid baru di sini."

**.**

_**18.00 PM**_

Kai tengah menyenandungkan lagu _hip-hop _Korea ketika dia merasa pintu rumah dibanting dengan keras. Kai segera meninggalkan segelas teh hangat yang sedari tadi menemaninya dan segera menghampiri asal suara itu.

Alis Kai langsung terangkat ketika menemui Lay,dengan kaus warna hitam dibalut dengan kemeja kotak-kotak biru dengan lengan digulung sebatas siku tengah menendang-nendang meja di hadapannya. Astaga,sepuluh tahun Kai bersama Lay,dia terus-terusan menghadapi sikap aneh kakak angkatnya yang tiap hari berlaku abnormal.

"Kau kenapa sih?"tanya Kai sambil duduk di sebelah Lay yang masih terus menendagnendang meja dengan wajah kusut. Lay mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang suram Kai. Kai akhirnya segera menyambar sebotol air minum yang ada di meja karena tiba-tiba merasa haus saat melihat wajah suram Lay.

"Kau tahu,aku diajak taruhan dengan _sunbae_-ku."

_Bwaaah…._

Kai menyemburkan air yang ada di mulutnya ke baju Lay. Dia benar-benar terkejut,jangan salah sangka. Dan dia tambah terkejut karena reaksi alaminya yang menyebabkan Lay menatapnya dengan sangat-sangat horor.

"Kai,reaksimu berlebihan."Lay memandang Kai dengan tatapan membunuh. "Sudah berkali-kali aku bilang,aku _hyung_-mu! Bisa tidak kau hormati aku sedikit?"

"Sori _hyung_,"jawab Kai dengan cengiran lebar dan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Terserah deh. Aku sedang _bad mood_,"tanggap Lay,sebal akan perilaku _saeng _angkatnya.

Kai nyengir lagi. "Sori! Itu kan hanya refleks. Kau juga punya refleks. Yah,semacam melotot ketika ada hal yang mengejutkanmu."

Lay mendengus. "Kau anak paling menyebalkan. Kau tahu,aku diajak taruhan untuk memperebutkan makhluk manis.

"Makhluk manis?"tanya Kai penasaran. "Semacam gulali?"

_Plaaak…._

Kai bisa merasakan tabokan Lay pada kepalanya. Kai meringis sambil memegang kepalanya dan menatap Lay bingung. "Kenapa kau menjitakku?"

"Yak,aku serius. Dari tadi kau asal melulu. Aku benar-benar sebal akan_ sunbae _bernama Yi Fan itu!"Lay meraup bantal sofa dan segera dengan liar mencakar-cakarnya,seakan membayangkan yang dicakarnya itu adalah seorang Wu Yi Fan.

"Kau sebal kenapa dengan Yi Fan?"tanya Kai lagi,memasang wajah tenang. Lay kini mulai meninggalkan perilaku abnormalnya dan meraih bahu Kai.

"Dia menyukai Tao."

"APA?"Reaksi tak diinginkan kini kembali muncul dari Kai. Dengan bahasa China yang lumayan,dia menyebutkan 'apa' dengan suara kurang lebih lima oktaf-menurut perhitungan ngaco Lay-dan mata membesar kaget. Sangat lebay…

"Kau gila? Tadi sudah membasahi bajuku,sekarang kau ingin membuatku tuli!"Lay memekik di depan wajah Kai dengan sebal.

"Aku terbawa suasana,hehehe."Kai nyengir gaje sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tapi masa sih?Nah terus apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Jelas itu urusanku,_ppabo_!"ketus Lay sebal. "Bayangkan,aku sahabat lama Tao,berarti aku punya hak untuk melindunginya. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan anak semanis dan sepolos Tao bisa diterkam akan namja mesum macam Yi Fan."

"Dari mana kau tahu dia mesum?"tanya Kai lagi. Wajahnya mulai tampak serius dan menurut Lay,tampak _ppabo_.

"Dari matanya saat menatapku. Dia tampak menyuruhku untuk pergi dari kehidupan Tao. Dan dari gaya dia membayari semua pesananku. Ck,padahal aku cuma memesan segelas _Cappuchino_. Dan,astaga,_style _berbicaranya itu membuatku muak. _'Senang bisa merasakan beberapa menit tak bertengkar denganmu'_. Bayangkan,aku baru mengenalnya tadi pagi dan dia sudah cari masalah!"Lay meremas botol air kemasan yang tadi diminum Kai isinya dengan kuat. Dia tampak marah dan Kai menanggapinya dengan satu kata. _'Cemburu,'_batin Kai dengan sudut mulut berkedut-kedut menahan cengiran.

"Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan sahabat lamamu kembali!"Kai mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju bahu Lay pelan. "Segalanya pasti bisa teratasi. Taruhan. Aku juga pernah menjalani taruhan semasa aku masih menjadi gelandangan dulu. Taruhan kadang membuat otak kita jalan."

Lay kini mulia nyengir. "Yah,otakmu kan memang tak pernah jalan.

Kai menatap Lay dengan kosong dan datar.

"ZHANG YI XING,JIKA OTAKKU TAK PERNAH JALAN,KENAPA AKU BISA NAIK KELAS?"

_Krik…_

**.**

**.**

**End for this Chapter :D**

* * *

**Note : **Mian lama update para readers sekalian...

Key lama update dikarenakan,yah fic-fic Exo Key yang lain. Dan Key juga lagi dirusuhkan*?* akan kegiatan sekolah,dikarenakan Key adalah anak baru. Apalagi puasa \^o^/ . Kadang Key takut baca fanfic karena takut batal puasanya. Yah,karena Key gak bisa baca girl x boy,kalau bisa pun jarang banget. Key sangat suka YAOI,dan Key takut puasa Key batal. Key seorang muslimah,yah muslimah yang kadang sungguh aneh tingkahnya dan menyaingi keanehan Yesung oppa dari Suju XD

Dan sebenarnya fic ini panjang banget lho. Chapter terpanjang dari semua chapter OK! Let's Fly yang dari empat chap sebelumnya. Hahaha...Tapi gak tahu chapter berikutnya bakal lebih panjang lagi atau enggak. Tapi Key usahakan panjang,sekalian hemat memori dan biar lebih seru bacanya :D

Dan bagaimana penggunaan quotes sebelum moment LayTao? Quotes itu yang selalu berkunang-kunang dikepala Key,dan isinya tentang KISS. Key gak pernah nyantai kalau urusannya sudah C-I-U-M-A-N #ketahuanyadongnya #plaak. Hahaha...Key gak yadong-yadong amat kok. Paling kadar keyadongan Key cuma 10 %. Asal readers tahu,umur Key baru sebelas tahun lho #ketahuankecilkeciludahyadong. Yah,sebelas tapi kalau di Korea sana dua belas kan #ngeles.

Jika para readers menganggap Key masih kecil untuk gabung di fanfiction,silahkan. Tapi fanfiction memang dunia Key. Dunia Key adalah dunia tulis menulis. Dan fanfiction adalah tempat terbaik untuk itu. Karena jika nulis di tempat lain,rasanya ribet menurut Key. Key kurang ngerti dan lagi pula,gak ada tempat dimana kebanyakan fujoshi selain di FFn...

Eh,Key malah curcol ya? Biarin deh,gak dosa gini XD . Dan Key minta review aja ya di sini. Bila ada yang mengkritik atau ngasih saran yang rada nge-flame bagi Key gak apa-apa. Key hargai semua itu,karena kritikan malah membuat kita bisa memperbaiki kesalahan kita dari sudut pandang orang lain. Tapi Key benci flame yang benar-benar nge-flame banget. Enggak. Meski Key akan biarin saja review itu ada di sana,Key akan menaruh rasa 'gak suka' pada pembaca itu. Cuma gak suka,bukan benci ya... Gak baek (readers,kurang hyun tuh #plaak).

Gomawo


End file.
